The Return of the real Serena
by Mika Lockheart
Summary: The real story of Serena. She isn't who everyone thought she was. Can they repair the damage?
1. Chapter 1

No one ever thought to consider the heart ache they put me through. My own guardians and my precious Endymion could never have realized just how many pieces they tore my heart and soul into when they called me names or said things to me about my being "inefficient as a leader" or a "total ditz" or something equally as hurtful. Never once did any of them pause to think that maybe there was something deeper in me than that outward appearance of a klutzy blonde teenager. Not once. Not once did they ask me why I acted as I had, nor did they bother to support me in what they thought were my worst moments. The gravity of their acts against me strikes me soul and while it burns me with anger, it is the sadness and the hurt which weighs more upon me. The realization that neither my best friends nor my lover could see past the countless days of acting.

It was a lie. All of it. I'm not a klutz, and I don't even know what it's like to fail a test on my own without trying. I can beat Lita in figure skating when I want to, and I can easily score higher then Amy on a test. I remember all of my music training from the moon, I bet if I wanted I could beat Mina or Rei at singing or maybe, just maybe Michelle on the violin but thats doubtful seeing as she's the one who taught me. I can fight just as well as them too, I had training on the Moon that none of the were subject to. I was not taught simply by mentors like they were, my mother had me trained by the best, just in case I needed to defend myself. The problem was that I never had the need to, there were plenty of people to protect me and so, I never had to bother lifting a finger.

The point is I'm not anything that they think I am. I've been living a lie since the day my mother sent me to Earth, hoping my court and I could lead a better life. The problem was that I was still in danger regardless of my loving mother's desperate efforts to spare me of an end like that which I faced on the moon. So, in an effort to hide myself, I began changing things about myself to throw the negaverse off. They'd never think the princess of the universe was a blond klutz who was failing school faster than Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom. But, what I never expected was for my closet friends to forget me, and treat me like I was nothing more than dirt.

Things have changed. And in the name of the Moon they'll be sorry they made me feel like I was worth less then what I truly am.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning, Monday morning to be precise about it all. The alarm clock went off at its usual early time and Serena only stared at it for a moment before flicking the time ahead and rolling over to go back to sleep. Of course, she was feigning sleep, like every morning. She had held this fake life for so long it was becoming a routine. She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes, waiting for someone to storm her room and wake her.

3..2..1 She countedi nwardly in her mind. The result was the same every morning.

"Serena! Wake up you lazy girl! It's time to go to school!" Her mother stormed the room, allowing the smell of the mornings breakfast to waft upstairs and into her room. A cruel move on her mothers part. She loved breakfastm her favorite meal of the morning.

"Ugh." She moaned, covering her head up and shutting her eyes once more. She'd be early at this point - she couldn't be early or that would set questions in peoples minds. Questions she didn't particularly want to answer at the moment or at any given time. But that was alright, there was one last thing that had to take place before she even bothered to remove herself from the bed she was currently sprawled out in. Hearing the pit pat of tiny kitty ca feet she smiled to herself. Just as predicted, just like clockwork.

"Serena!" Luna jumped onto the bed, scowling as she usually did when the blonde didn't get up on time. "Get up! For Selene's sake you're Sailor Moon, the least you can do is get up on time." She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe sometimes that this young airhead was in charge of protecting the still hidden Moon Princess. What in world name had Queen Serenity been thinking to make a decision like that? Luna sighed and waited for some sort of acknowledgment before she made her way back downstairs. She could hear the can of cat food being opened.

Waiting a few more moments before getting up, Serena made it to her closet and pulled on her school uniform. Making sure the Sailor scout brooch and things were attached to her bow, she redid the meatball like hairstyle she wore on a daily bases. She got ready rather quickly, forcing herself to dawdle a bit before heading downstairs to "eat". Not that she had time to. Like clockwork she forced herself to squeal. "No time to eat mom! I'm going to be late!" She pulled on her shoes and ran out the door midways, slowing down a little when she reached the halfway point.

"Serena! You forgot your lunch!" her mother called out after her, holding up the forgotten lunch box that had been set by the door.

"Thanks Mom." She smiled sheepishly and took it, making her way back down the walkway before tearing off for school. She wasn't really going to be too late but she had her spots where she dawdled.

Running down the already crowded sidewalks, she darted in and out of peoples ways until she banged smack into someone. The impact set her back on her rear and upon seeing who she had banged into, she burst herself into a wailing fit.

"Waaaahhh!!!" She wailed as she sat on the sidewalk and let the waterworks flow. She had always been a rather talented actress, she had to be to keep up the charade she'd been holding up for years now.

"Chill Meatball head." the tall dark haired man said. It was no other then Darien. Her boyfriend. He knelt down beside her "Can't you watch where you're going?" He asked curtly, sounding more then a little annoyed. He expected this from her and he honestly had a difficult time seeing this kid as a ruler in the near future. They'd need a miracle at this point.

"But it hurt!!" She wailed for another moment - for good effect and then stopped, sniffling loudly. "And now I'm more late for school!" She quivered her bottom lip and prepared herself for another round of pitiful and embarrassing wails and sobs.

Darien looked around and saw the crowds of people staring. Scratching the back of his head he sighed. "Come on Serena, I'll give you a ride." he didn't particuarly have time for this but it was better then leaving her wailing on the streets, He honestly had a hard time believing she was Sailor Moon at times like this. A very hard time believing. How could a warrior like her be so...childish? It never did make sense.

"Really?" She blubbered after a moment of sniffs and hiccups. The act honestly got old, but whatever worked and kept the negaverse off her back. '

"Yes really." He sighed and stood up, offering a hand to her.

She took the hand and forced a giddy smile. "Oh thank you Darien! Your the best boyfriend a girl could ask for!" She jumped up and threw her arms around him and giggled childishly. Now this part she rather loved. It made him look so awkward and out of place that inwardly she could have died of laughter. She wished she'd thought to do that on the moon somedays. What a laugh that would have been in front of the entire court!

"Uhm..sure Serena." He guided her to the car and opened the door for her. Slamming it shut once she was inside he went to the drivers side door and got in. It wasn't long before he turned the ignition and sped towards her school. He couldn't believe he was doing this, really, she should be able to take herself to school and not need him. But then, he had offered.

Serena turned and faced the window. Ah yes, today would be a good day. Another great day of successful faking and dying a little on the inside because she had no choice but to suppress who she truly was. The negaverse had no idea Serena was the moon princess. It had to stay that way at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I do apologize for any spelling errors, just so you all know. My computer is dysfunctional, and while I proofread everything I write, my computer won't accept anything with spellchecking devices right now. I'm hoping to invest in a new laptop in a month or so, but until then, there probably will be errors. If you're interested in proof reading my writing for me, I'd appreciate the offer (just email me). Also, kick me if there's words spelled in French. I'm bilingual, when I write things, I tend not to notice if it's not in English.**

**Also, keep in mind that while I'm following the majority of the SM storyline. I tweak things. I like tweaking. You're going to notice some differences in the SM storyline and what I write. If I wrote exactly what the storyline said, it wouldn't really be my story anymore...or at least I'd be pretty limited, and I'm someone with a HUGE imagination.**

**Other then that, thank you for the reviews so far. They mean a lot, especially those with critisism (as long as it's constructive) mean plenty. Helps me write better. Thanks guys!**

**And a special thank you to TabbyKit for pointing out an error in chapter 2. Darien does NOT know Serena is the princess, he knows that she is Sailor Moon. Sorry about that and thank you TabbyKit for the correction there!**

The drive with Darien in the car had been pretty silent, only the every day questions had really been asked. Darien didn't quite seem like he wanted to talk, he wasn't exactly a morning person. Serena on the other hand just had nothing really to say to her partner for the time being. Usually she ranted about school, or the latest screaming match she and Rei had had. But that hadn't happened yet, the day was just begining. Thankfully, the drive was short, and soon he pulled up outside the school to let her out.

He turned to her and gave a small smile and a peck on the cheek. "Have a good day, Meatball head." He chuckled and leaned back in his seat. He was waiting fo rthe burst of outrage from her. He enjoyed teasing her, it made his day a little brighter, and he knew although she'd be steamed about it, she'd forgive him. She always did.

"Bye Darien." She forced a bright smile and opened the door, gathering her school bag she double checked to make sure she hadn't missed anything and shut the door. She hadn't said anything about the appearance of the name she hated so much. She had come to accept he would call her that, se hated it too in all honestly but she wore it for one reason only. She needed some reminder on those bad days about who she really was. She needed that visual reminder to tell her on the days when the scouts yelles at her, or bashed her down in some way, or if Darien hurt her feelings. It reminded her that she aas their princess, and when they realized the truth, they would be the ones in disbelief and shock and they would be begging for her forgiveness.

Walking into the schoolyard she was greeted by the sound of the last bell, to which she promptly squealed and ran off towards her classroom. Flinging open the door she found herself gracefully late as attendance had already started.

"Serena!" Her teacher, Miss Haruna, barked loudly. She turned her full attention to the now frozen blonde in the doorway. "You're late!" She stated once more, her vioce not even softening a little bit. She knew Serena's situation - she had been a close friend of Queen Serenity on the moon, her and Serena had agreed this way was best, that Serena acting completely different from her true princess self would certainly deter any Negaverse creatures from thinking Serena was the princess. Miss Haruna had to admit, the younger girl was a fantastic actress when she had to be.

"Y-Yes...Miss Haruna. " She mumbled, forcing herself to look down at the floor. She feigned a look of shame and embarassment for the crime she had apparently commited. It took everything she had not to burst out laughing, she always found the morning scenes like this hilarious to boot but she never really faltered in her acting. She couldn't afford to make a mistake, not now with the enemy so close at hand. Beryl had been defeated yes, the scouts and Darien had recovered most of their memories - minus the memory that she, Serena was the princess.

"Detention, after school Serena." Miss. Haruna turned back to the class and hid her slight smile in the attendance book which she was using to check off the names of the class present.

"Yes Miss." She nodded obediently, a bummed look upon her usually bubbly features. I all honestly, she wasn't bummed out at all, she used detention time to write the tests she had supposedly failed in class time. In truth, her grades were as good as Amy's but the enemy would be expecting that and so she miraculously flunked everything or nearly flunked everything.

Class went on as usual after that little incident. Serena spent her time answering most questions asked to her wrong, and daydreaming or scribbling random hearts and fluff in her notebooks. Class was incredibly boring to her; she had studied everything already and really this was just...a killer in itself. She could easily just go back to university - she had done some correspondance courses - but she had them sent to Miss Haruna's home and she got them from her in class. She was well on her way to a Political Science degree.

As the last period came about MIss Haruna plastered a giant smile upon her face. "Okay class, time for a pop quiz in biology!"

The entire class groaned and Serena looked around seemingly helpless. "What! Ohhh!!" She hit her head off the desk and sighed dramatically. She was going to fail!!! Well...not really. She had done the test yesterday but to everyone else...oh boy she was going to flunk!!

Miss Haruna handed out the tests and stood back to let them begin. She stared around at her students and watched them flounder or seemingly succeed in the test. One could always tell if a student would do well or not, by their faces. She could easily see who would be failing this test!

Serena herself put on a face of helplessness once more and filled out the questions after reading them to herself. _In the 1950's, Salk found a cure for what disease?_ She thought about it for a moment and hid a smile. She knew the actual answer - it was Polio. Instead, she promptly thought of a disease that would atleast humour her teacher to some degree. She wrote down the answer as Diabetes. A completely wrong answer but it would be a laugh anyway for Miss Haruna.

She scanned over the rest of the questions and answered them as well with responses that to anyone who read the answers, would seem completely Serena-esque. SMiling promptly she handed her finished test into her teacher, acting as though she felt she may have passed this test at least. She had made sure to get a few questions correct anyway, just for some effect but they were only the no brainer answers that anyone in the class could have answered correctly.

As the last bell rang, students handed in their tests and filed out of the classroom. Soon it was only Haruna and Serena in the room, and the two simply chuckled.

Haruna, looking at the test answers simply looked at the blonde. "He cured Diabetes huh?" She had to admit that the comedic answer did seem a bit amusing. She certainly gave Serena who dues on that aspect. Correcting the tests she wrote in class were never boring!

"You mean he did not?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow innocently. The innocence didn't last long and she burst out into a small fit of giggles.

Haruna laughed softly and handed her a test sheet. "Here's your biology test for that class you're taking." Miss. Haruna stood back once more. To anyone it would seem strange that she would be supervising Serena taking a University test but with some mild manipulation of the right people using some moon powers, it hadn't been to difficult at all!

Serena wrote the test, answering all the questions as precisily as she could -which took her the full hour of detention she had been given and the handed the test back. "Thanks Miss. Haruna." She chirped as she prepared herself to leave. Now she had to get to a Sailor scout meeting before Rei killed her. She'd be a minimum of 10 minutes late anyway, but no doubt, longer then that. She rather enjoyed seeing the flustered look on the raven haired girls face.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day, Serena." The teacher smild and went back to gather her own belongings, she had tests to correct but she'd do them at home. She spent far to much time in the classroom.

Serena herself bounded out fo the room once her jacket was on and her bag on her back. She was sooooo late! She ran full speed down the sidewalk once more, blonde meatballs flying out behind her as she made her way to yet another screaming match between her and Rei.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok guys! Thanks for the reviews so far, there's been many and that makes me happy. This chapter, although a little short is just preluding to my next chapter, so don't worry if it's a little short. It'll all be good in the end! And that's all I have to say this time around except that I thank you very much for the reviews and I hope to hear more of your reviews and maybe you could tell me what you would like to have happen. I have my own plan of course but who knows? MaybeI can add in some viewer wanted scenes:)**_

Serena ran down the street and up the stairs of the temple as fast as she could. Her blonde hair flying out behind her and the occasional squeal kept most people in the streets out of her way. She doubted she was an uncommon sight near Rei's house anyway. Flying up the stairs she skidded herself to a stop, she inhaled deeply as a futile attempt to recover some breath. Walking quickly to the temple doors and entering into their meeting room, she preoared herself for the next onslaught of screams and name calling. It wasn't long before it started.

"Serena!" Rei barked turning aroundin her seat to stare harshly at the blonde. Her eyes glittered in anger at the fact Serena should be late yet again."You're late!" She stated the absolute obvious, of course Serena was late. Serena was _always_ late.

"I know Rei, I had detention." She was a little taken aback by the priestess' tone of voice. It always did sting when Rei spoke to her like this even when they were on the moon it stung and Serena knew it'd never be any other way. "But! I'm here-"

"Why can't you be on time for once Meatball brain?" She demanded as she stared down Serena angrily. "Everyone else manages to get here on time, you'd think as our leader you'd manage too!" Rei's tone rose a little more towards the end of her sentence. She was steamed, it was very important everyone showed up on time, especially Serena - the so-called leader of the scouts.

Serena's blue eyes welled with tears and her lower lip began to quiver. "B-but Rei, I ran here as fast as I could.." She looked at her other scouts, hoping one of them would back her up on this. She knew she'd been late more then usual recently - that was fact. It wasn't like she had had a choice, she wrote her college finals in detention and she couldn't miss them. She began to sniffle as she seen the other girls shake their heads and found herself taken aback once again. "All of you think the same way, don't you?" She asked, ready to start the wailing fit at any moment, her blue eyes were watery with tears.

"Serena.." Mina started off, looking sympathetically at her friend. She really did feel bad, but Serena did need to learn to be on time all the same. Yes, it made her feel like a complete jerk, and she always felt bad for it but it really needed to be done. "you know me all love you, but it's really getting to e a bit much. You haven't been on time for any of the meeting we've had lately." Mina brushed a piece of hair from her face, hoping she had been a little bit nicer then Rei would have been and had been.

"But I _try." _Serena explained, hoping someone would see things her way. What was happening right now was the hardest part of her day, absolute hardest save for the fact she never had to fake tears at moments like these. They were always real. The fact her guardians and friends could treat anyone like this was upsetting, they wouldn't be so harsh if they knew. But they didn't and so she tried to tolerate it.

"We know Serena." Lita interjected on the waterworks begining and pointed to an empty seat. "Let's not waste anymore time guys." it was a good hint to get on with the meeting. Lita leaned back in her chair and waited for Serena to sit down before they discussed anything else.

Once Serena had sat down and gathered herself - or, in better words, stopped with the teary eyes and sniffles, she reached for one of the comics on the floor near her seat and reached after that, for some of the pastries Lita must have brought over with her. These meetings always went the same anyway, new bad guy, battle topics and strategies, training...it was repetitive. She got the point anyway. She flipped through the magazines and comics with interest while she listened to the girls discuss strategy.

"Serena!" Rei demanded her friends attention simply by tone of voice and the everlasting stare she gave.

Serena looked up from the magazine, realized what Rei had said her name for and began to whine. "Reiii...do we have to do this? It's so boring and there's a bunch of cute guys at the park..." She began babbling on about any reason she could give as to why they shouldn't be dicussing sailor scout business, as was expected of her. Her blue eyess peered at her friend in an almost pleading manner, like a puppy looking at their owner after being scolded.

"And we have work to do, Serena. you can oggle the guys after the meeting-I'll even go with you." Mina flashed a smile and put an arm around her friend comfortingly. She understood why Serena didn't want to be here right now,it was after all a beautiful day outside and for sure plenty of shirtless guys at the park playing volleyball. She sighed dreamfully just thinking about it!

And that was how the meeting continued, always, Serena noted, it never changed. _I can't believe they didn't die of complete bordrom and repeativity on the moon._ She thought to herself as she forced herself to pay attention. It was important for her to pay some attention anyway, if she was to rule this place later. And certainly, during the meeting she had to stifle a yawn or resist the urge to pick up another comic book, or eat yet another pastry (she was so stuffed already!).

And then when it was finally it was over and Serena stood up and stretched happily, the yelling match from earlier seemingly forgotten as she plastered that everlasting bubbly smile onto her face. "That was a great meeting today Rei! I think we covered a lot of good stuff." She exclaimed with that never leaving smile. They never did suspect anything did they? She pondered a little as she waitedfor her friends reaction.

"We did." Rei nodded a little and looked at her friend. God only knew why they were friends, they irked each other into little pieces. "It would help if you paidmore attention Meatball Head." She added after a moment. She wasn't a particular fan of hurting her friends feelings but she felt that Serena, as a leader, should be a little more mature.

Serena nodded and kept the smile although she faded it a little. "But Reiii" She began to whine, and then she stuck her tongue out. "You're such a prude!" She said finally.

And then...the famous tongue wars began, and Rei's more snappy retorts sent the blonde into a wailing in a fit of tears. The othre scouts could only stare and then finally break the two up with reminders of ice cream, study hour and boy-oggling (which Mina faithfully added, had to happen first). The friends headed off together in search of their ice cream, boys together. And Serena could only wonder _Why don't they ever notice?_


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry Guys! Everything has been so hectic lately my mom got married, and I had writers block for awhile. I'm back now with some ideas to continue my story. Thank you for being patient, and remember, feel free to send me nudges, sometimes it gets me back on my feet faster.

Also! I'd like to hear about any ideas or thoughts you guys think might go well in the story, so if you have any particular scenes you'd like to see happen, please don't hesitate to mention them in your reviews. And on that note please remember to review. If I feel like no one's reading the story, I get discouraged.)

The girls wanted to go shopping. Serena wanted to gag. More squealing, more buying bright pink clothing she didn't particularly want to wear. She sat now in the arcade with her friends sipping a chocolate milkshake and stuffing a burger down her throat. God she couldn't wait for this to stop. Truthfully, she wasn't the world biggest fan of fried burgers with more grease then she cared to think about. Serena did however have to admit that she was the worlds largest ice cream fan all the same. That could never change could it? The only thing that did was that she didn't like scarfing it down, but savouring the taste of the chocolate goodness she was drinking.

"Earth to Serena! Is everything alright? You're totally spacing." Mina waved a hand in front of the other blondes face questioningly. Seriously, she didn't get what was going on with Serena! The girl had always been a space case but lately it was well…it was like when she spaced Serena was someone completely different. Mina's own blue eyes stared into her friends, trying to figure out what exactly was going through the girls head and came up empty, for the second she mentioned spacing Serena snapped back to her old bubbly self.

"Hm?" Serena asked, blinking one or twice before realizing she hadn't been paying attention to anything any of the girls were saying. She nodded and plastered a smile on her pretty face. "Sure Mina! Why wouldn't I be?" She chirped.

"Usually you're on your second milkshake by now meatball brain." Rei remarked, raising an eyebrow. She too had noticed Serena's spaced out gaze. Ordinarily she would have had some smart remark to make to the blonde next to her but not today. Serena didn't really seem like herself, Rei could feel it. Sense it really. She made a note to ask the fires later that evening.

"Oh! Well you know me." Serena blubbered with that ever so fake grin on her face. "Can't inhale a milkshake and day dream at the same time!" God let this work. She hadn't even realized she wasn't paying attention. She knew Rei thought something was different, one glance at the raven haired priestess next to her told her that with no question. Her secret might be revealed if Rei asked the fires. They didn't lie. They couldn't lie…. could they?

Serena smiled brightly and took a few huge gulps of her milkshake to make a point that everything was fine and the girls nodded, satisfied with that answer. Or at least Serena hoped they were satisfied. She hadn't bothered to look in Rei's direction, a tad fearful the priestess would see right through her act. She had always thought Rei would be the first to figure it out, Amy was too logical in her thought process, and she'd make up some reason that Serena was worried about exams or something. Lita and Mina were trusting. If Serena said she was fine then truly they'd believe that. But Rei…Rei had an uncanny knack for seeing through lies. Serena could only guess that her ability to read the fires helped her there.

Finishing her milkshake Serena pushed the glass aside. "I'm going to go get another one." She announced, as she stood up to do so. Walking away from the table as she fished for her money, she wondered, as always how she was going to fit it in her stomach without getting sick. She was sure all this junk would eventually start to show on her small figure but thankfully it hadn't yet. Leaning against the counter she smiled brightly at Andrew.

"Can I get another milkshake Andrew?" She asked softly, brushing a piece of her bangs from her eyes. She forced a small smile, a real smile. Andrew knew everything. Someone had to know and he had found her crying one day and in a fit of tears she had told him everything. Andrew had stepped up to be the friend she absolutely had needed – someone to vent and cry to. Just as he always had been.

"Everything okay, Serena?" He asked softly as he nodded and made her second milkshake for her. He knew how she liked it; thick but not overly thick with extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. He had to admit Serena looked well…ragged. If someone had seen her now they would have thought she hadn't slept in days – and he wondered if she hadn't slept in days, he made a note for extra strawberry drizzle to make her feel better.

"I'm ready to jump off a cliff." She muttered, and she was. Her tone was darker then most people had ever heard her speak with. She was really ready to do so too. Not that she was suicidal, just fed up with all the lies she'd been telling for the better part of her life.

"That bad?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Andrew understood she was getting tired of the lies. He would be too if he had been her. Andrew placed the milkshake in front of the small blonde and lifted her chin with a friendly smile. "It'll be find Serena. Tough it out."

"Yeah." She nodded and forced that bright smile on her face. "I should get back to the girls." She said quietly, glancing over at her friends, her protectors. She grabbed the shake and handed Andrew the money and he nodded a thanks as the blonde headed back to her friends.

Plastering that adorable lovable smile back on her face, she thanked God her mother had allowed her acting lessons as a child. They came in handy sometimes she had to admit. "So girls! What'd I miss? Who're we ogling?" She looked around the arcade brightly as she waited for an answer and promptly got one. Serena found herself praying for a monster to show up so she could get away from this useless ogling for a while. She already knew who she'd end up with, there wasn't much point in truly looking, was there?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Another quick note from me for you. I hope you guys all enjoyed the last chapter, but I would really appreciate it if you guys could review? I had 100 odd hits last night on my newest chapter and got nothing. Not that I mind overly but it's nice to hear what I can improve on. **

**Also, I'm using the Negaverse for this simply because….QUEEN BERYL ROCKS! …and whose to say she couldn't find her way back again. Anything's possible.**

**Anyway! Some action in this chapter for you! Read on!**

The girls and Serena did some more ogling of the men around them when Lita stood up and pointed to the window outside. People were running madly down the street all in the one direction. Clearly the Negaverse was back on its tracks again

"Look!" Lita exclaimed as she strode to the window to take a better look. It was definitely the Negaverse. The monster was only a few doors down from them in another shop and would soon be on the arcade. "We need to trans---"

Rei cut her off as more people joined them near the windows, including Andrew. "Transfer ourselves to another location" Rei grinned brightly, plastering a smile on her face as she dragged Lita away and motioned for the others to follow. There wasn't much time to waste standing around.

Finding a spot obscured from the view of onlookers too stupid to run, the girls pulled out their transforming sticks and held them into the air. As each planet was invoked the girls transformed into their own respected planetary colours, completed with their own planetary power, the sight was incredible to see. Running from the shadows that moments ago had been their sheltered security now was not a group of young girls, but a group of warriors ready to fight their battles.

"Mercury Bubbles!" Sailor Mercury shouted as they ran towards the youma. The dog would be their protection against this monster. The scouts had a solid vision of their monsters location, but they did not want to give up their own positions anytime soon. That would have been suicide really, this monster was all jagged spikes for skin.

"Jupiter thunder!" Sailor Jupiter screams as the skies darkened and clashes of thunder were heard. Within seconds a clash of lighting struck the monster and its piercing scream shattered the near silent eerie, empty street.

Recovering quickly from the blast of electricity the youma stood once more. It was angry, very angry. Snarling she lunged straight for the scouts. Sailor Moon froze to her spot. She never really had been good at this, had she? She wasn't supposed to fight. She was the princess for goodness sake! And for a moment she thought of her kingdom. Was this really so different then back then? Really? Monsters lunging, and the scouts attacking and knowing invariably in the end they would all die for their cause if they weren't careful. Serena was stuck in a moment in time where she could simply see the grand castle pillars of the moon kingdom crashing down around her, see her scouts, her friends, and her lover die for her. She couldn't move, just as she hadn't been able to move back then.

"Sailor Moon watch out!" Sailor Venus shrieked as she made a made dive towards the other blonde. Knocking the girl to the ground in the nick of time, Venus would swear she saw a rather different look in her friends' eyes. Lost maybe. Dazed. She shook the smaller girl gently. "Sailor Moon! Snap out of it!"

Shaking her head a little Sailor Moon nodded. "Lets dust this thing." She stood up, this time with a much more determined look upon her pretty face. She retrieved her moon wand and stared at the youma. Never again. Never again she promised herself would she stand by and let her friends be killed when she could be fighting with them. Never again would they fight and she stand by. They needed her, and she needed them, her powers were just as strong as theirs if not stronger.

With the scouts all lined off surrounding the youma, she focused her energy. She refused to be a ditz right now. She knew her Darien was waiting in the shadows to see if she needed him. And for a moment a thought crossed her mind that she could only pull away. Maybe it was him that needed her, not the other way around. Sailor Moon promised herself that this time she wouldn't need him. Her very own Moon mother had ruled her kingdom alone, the Serenity inside of her soul knew – although she loved her Darien greatly that she didn't need him with her.

As the Youma began to charge once more this time at Sailor Mars and the scouts screamed their own respected attacks, Sailor Moon didn't budge from her position. With an almost regal stance and an authoritative voice that would one day wield her as much power as her wand she firmly held her wand up and said her attack. "Cosmic Moon Power!"

Her attack was clear on as it sailed to the opponent and destroyed it. A terrible blood curdling scream rang in the silent air as the youma crumbled into dust before their very eyes. Sailor Moon put her wand away; she never kept her crystal and wand out for long. The girls had asked what the crystal was before and she'd been able to use a few mind tricks on them. It was not their business right now anyway and them not knowing anything of it meant she didn't have to explain anything yet. Life was a curse.

"Good work Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the building he'd been observing the battle from and bowed just slightly. "You did a better job out there today." He commented. Usually, even he knew the blonde was a clutz, and the fact he hadn't had to save her today was shocking to him. He had noticed the look on her face as she had destroyed the monster. It had seemed like someone else for a moment but he knew that wasn't possible. Sailor Moon was herself. Or at least he had to convince himself of that. He had to admit when he'd seen that subtle change she had looked more familiar to him, and he had wanted to shield her from the battles she was fighting. But that too was not possible to him.

"Yeah! Good work." The girls all nodded as they surrounded their friend. They were clearly all impressed that Sailor Moon had managed to defeat the monster with her attack and not ditz out on them a second later.

"Yeah you didn't wimp out this time." Sailor Mars commented, as she placed one hand on her hip. She was impressed but clearly everyone's attack had helped get rid of the youma. They didn't have to praise Sailor Moon because her attack defeated the monster.

Serena's gaze turned to her friend, her blue eyes a tad hurt but well…angry? Yes she was angry! Had she not, only moments before saved her friends life? She was sure she had and Mars' comments always hurt the worst. Maybe it was because on the moon Mars and her had been close, very close. She forced herself to choke back a demand that would have shut the raven-haired priestess up in her tracks and forced her bottom lip to start quivering and her baby blues to fill with tears before she collapsed on the ground into another wailing fit due to Mars comment. The other scouts shot Mars a look and then stood around the blonde on the ground and tried to get her stop sobbing, claiming it wasn't very hero like. Tuxedo Mask simply nodded a good bye and took off as the girls collected their sniffling friend and made off to detransform.

Serena couldn't help but smile slightly on the inside. Business as usual.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. I apologize for this chapter not having been up sooner but I wasn't sure how to represent Serenity in a light that would represent her inner struggles while retaining at least an outwards appearance of dignity. Now I think I've accomplished that.**

**So please enjoy this chapter while I type up my next one – after my second cup of coffee of course. Who can write without a coffee? And please remember to review, you've no idea how much it means to have someone review my story. I don't care if you hate this chapter but tell me anyway. I'd rather know someone hated it then not receive anything. So yes…I shall be quiet now.**

**Just simply, read and review and we shall have cookies.**

I never believed my Scouts of all people could treat me like they have in this life. Nor could I believe Darien would forget my face, our song, and our love. And yet it seems everything I once depended on for security has disappeared into a dark abbess which goes on forever and no one returns from. I think now, finally I stand on the edge of that abbess, and I think and hesitate on whether now is the time or not. And with desire I want it to be, with my heart I know it is not. It seems in this life I have matured before my scouts. Ironic isn't it? The one never supposed to fight has gained full strength in her ability and those meant to protect her are not ready. The thought itself keeps me awake at night and I wonder why my mother Queen Serenity let it happen so.

And now I sit in my room staring at my mother moon and wondering what is the next step in my life. I don't truly think the scouts will ever mature with me there to make the final blow on the monsters we now fight nightly. I know now that Darien may never remember me or it might take a colossal event before even gets an indication of my true identity.

I cannot be there. I _know _I cannot yet my heart aches for me to be able to stay here with my family. I feel as though I must leave. I have allies in many places and perhaps I shall simply get up and leave. My family here isn't really my family anyway, they won't miss me. I placed them under my spell years ago and gave them all the significant memories a person should have. Pregnancy, birth, childhood…. they simply just won't recall my existence.

But oh if my friends got into trouble what then would I do? Could I help them in the least? The Negaverse is ready to strike. I rub my temples slowly and sigh. I must sleep, my heart is torn at a crossroad in my life I'd rather not choose from. Leave my friends or stay? Pretend or tell the truth? Forget and move on or stay and remember.

Life is to complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

**So… many thanks to the 6 people out of 300 odd hits to my last chapter who reviewed. You get my eternal love for taking the time to review. And yes, TabbyKit, I shall continue to drink plenty of coffee so I update. Once again though to my 6 reviewers for chapter 7, thank you very much.**

She had made her decision. She would leave Tokyo for a while and let the Scouts and Darien fend for themselves. Serena blinked back a few tears as she crept about her room and packed a few precious belongings. Her brooch, some clothing and a few pictures of the friends she thought she once had. She had made arrangements and left them a note which she knew Luna would find in the morning.

Creeping around in the dark room she changed into a skirt – she preferred them and a warm shirt and hoisted her tiny bag up onto her shoulder. She looked a wreck. Months of pretending to be something she wasn't had taken its toll on her pretty face. She had lost weight, she looked pale and quite frankly she felt like much longer her made up world would kill her if she didn't do the job. Her mother, Queen Serenity had never prepared her for _this_. Tiptoeing around Luna with absolute silence she opened her bedroom door and with shoes in her hand she made her way down to the front door and crept outside before placing her shoes on her feet.

Adjusting her bag Serena walked down the darkened sidewalks with an increased felling of freedom. No more lies, no pretending, she was whom she always was. She waved as her ride appeared from around the corner. Serena had known who to contact in a time like this, the four people Darien had trusted most on the moon were now the people she felt she could rely on for anything. It was funny how life worked.

The car stopped next to her and a man reached over and unlocked the side door. Serena opened it and slid in, clutching her bag in her hands. She couldn't deny she wasn't nervous because she was. She knew her actions would hurt the Scouts and Darien too, but they had hurt her worse. And now they needed to be taught that they couldn't do what they were doing to her and get away with it.

"Serenity." The voice said softly.

She looked over at the silver haired man next to her and forced a small smile. "Malachite. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"I wish it was under better circumstances, Princess." Malachite replied as the car turned around on the empty Tokyo streets and headed in the direction it had come from. He reached one hand over comfortingly to the small woman next to him and squeezed her hand just slightly. He truly felt terrible about her situation and rather angry that Prince Darien would treat the princess as he had been. Of course he knew Darien didn't remember Serenity as the princess but he thought he would have sensed _something_ different and familiar. Evidently not.

"You and I both." She answered quietly. "Thank you for coming to get me. I do not think I could have taken another moment." She admitted as she turned her gaze to the passenger window. Her blue eyes held back tears with a restraint that would have surprised the Scouts and Darien. How she wanted to cry though! To let the emotion she had been withholding for months loose so she could feel better. But there would be time for that later, when she was with all her real friends and alone in her room.

"Jadeite is probably going to be making breakfast this morning, if you're hungry we can eat when we get home." Malachite offered. He desperately needed to make some conversation with the girl. They hadn't spoken in some months and he was sure there were plenty of things to talk about. Anything to keep the silence broken in the car,

"That sounds lovely." She answered, turning her gaze from the window to him and offering a smile. She knew it must have been awkward. Usually if she wanted to cry she went to Jadeite – he was a good listener in those circumstances. Malachite was the leader of the bunch and while he cared a great deal for the tiny blonde he usually felt terrible awkward around crying women.

They drove in silence for a while until Malachite reached over and turned the radio on for them both. Dawn was just breaking and the sky was a shade of pink Serena could only have dreamt of. The day was looking better already.

Finally they reached the small town where the generals were living and a few moments later pulled into the long gravel drive way. The large house was in a quite country type setting and it sat next to a small barn where she'd been told, there were horses. The car stopped and parked next to a few other cars and Malachite reached to take Serena's bag and then got out of the car. Serena followed suit and blinked in the early morning light.

At the same moment she got out of the car the front doors of the house flew open and there stood the short haired blonde Serena got along with so well.

"It took you long enough!" Jadeite yelled as he stepped outside the door. "Guys! She's here!" he screamed back into the house.

Serena laughed softly and made her way up to her friend where she was soon greeted by a gentle yet firm embrace followed by the same action from Nephrite and Zoicite. Now _this, _this was home.

"Come inside Princess." Nephrite stepped back from the door to allow Serena to step inside and check out the large farm styled home. She could smell breakfast on the stove in the kitchen and she realized how hungry she really was.

Taking in the house she smiled genuinely. Home sweet home, with pancakes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okies, so the first thing I'm going to do – well the second. Primarily I want to thank the 11 reviewers I had for the last chapter chapter. You all get my luff and cookies and hugs for the reviews you've given. **

**Secondly. I've noticed a few questions that I thought I'd clear up for all of you before I went on with this chapter. **

**So, to Tyria – Serena only acts normal to people who know she's Serenity – like Andrew, Miss Haruna and the Generals.**

**To Champion of Justice**** AND crazylittlefox**** – well no the generals are not the enemy just the negaverse in general. When I refer to the negaverse I just mean the evil villain in general not necessarily beryl. I'm not following the storyline very closely as you can see…otherwise I'd just be rewriting the series and that's not what I'm intending. Also, as a secondary note, I didn't bother coming up with a creative name for the bad guys because A) I'd come up with something corny and B), It wasn't relevant to the story in general. I want the storyline based on Serena and her problems coping on a planet she isn't meant to be on.**

Early morning. Luna awoke to face the daily task of wakening Serena for another day at school. She stretched and shook her head to wake herself up. Blinking a few times she jumped up to the bed and for a moment she thought she was dreaming. Serena wasn't in her bed! She turned on her heel and scoped out the bathroom down the hall and the kitchen without seeing Serena anywhere. Feeling a bit of worry she checked the bedroom again and it was then she saw the note on the dresser – written on pink stationary paper covered in little hearts and moons and her heart sank.

Her cat eyes scanned the note and by the end she was blinking back her own tears. She needed to call a Scout meeting, immediately. Picking the note up in her mouth she took to Serena's bedroom window and made for the temple. It was best to be at Rei's for this, since her grandfather was usually quite busy and well… this wasn't exactly just scout business either.

Not more then an hour later all the Scouts – and Darien had gathered at the temple and all had a worried look on their faces. Luna hadn't told them about Serena's disappearance and instead had simple told them to come to Rei's for an emergency meeting.

"I guess we have to wait on Meatball head." Rei commented lightly as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and sat down on the temple steps.

Luna inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as she began to speak. "We aren't waiting for her. She's why the meeting was called." Luna looked up at all the Scouts with worry and well compassion, she knew the Scouts cared for Serena in spite of the cry-baby behaviour and ditziness the girl displayed. "Serena's gone."

Silence endured for more seconds then Luna felt comfortable with until Mina finally managed to stumble out a stammered "W-what?"

"She's what?" Darien's eyes nearly bulged from his head at the very thought of Serena not being around anymore. He hadn't ever thought Serena would do something so rash and hurtful as this.

"She left…last night." Luna said softly as she brought the note to Ami. "She left this on her dresser. Her communicators there as well although she took her brooch and plenty of clothing. I think she means to be gone for quite sometime." Luna sat down next to Ami as she motioned for the blue-haired girl to read the letter.

Taking the cue Ami opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Scouts:

I guess if you're reading this then you've realized I have gone and you're wondering where I have gone. I have left Tokyo for the time being and am living with people who actually care about me most unlike you guys seem to. Years of hearing all of you belittle everything I do and make fun of me has forced me to come to this decision after much careful and scrupulous consideration.

If my mother Queen Serenity knew how the six of you spoke to me I think she'd turn over in her grave, Goddess bless her soul. For years now I have tried to keep my identity secret so that I might have had hope of leading a normal life. My efforts seem to have been in vain for the people I care about most appear to be more interested in hurting me then maybe trying to understand me. If only any of you had bothered to look beyond what you saw you might have seen who I am all the sooner. However, I suppose it isn't in the nature of shallow peoples to look beyond what their eyes might tell them.

If you haven't figured it out by now – although I'm sure Ami has. I am the princess you all desperately seek. If that isn't enough convincing for you, you might consider asking Miss Haruna and Andrew somethings since they've known all along.

Do not go to my 'parents'. They're not my parents at all, I used a very simple mind spell to make them think I was their daughter. I lifted the spell before I left and they simply, when they awaken won't remember me at all.

Not that it matters now. I do not intend on coming back anytime in the very near future. Rei, you've always said the scouts would be better off without me. Now prove it.

Serenity.

Ami paused after the reading of a letter and dabbed her eyes with a tissue she had had in her pocket. All of the Scouts seemed shocked and teary eyed and they all were speechless.

"This…. whole time?" Mina whispered in absolute disbelief and horror. "She's known the whole time she was the princess and she never once let on to anything." She brushed a piece of hair back from her face as Lita sat next to the blonde and put an arm around her.

"We'll find her and we'll apologize." Lita said firmly as she hugged Mina gently. Lita herself was astonished that Serena had managed to put it off

"My princess." Darien murmured. "This whole time and she never once bothered to mention it to me?" His fist hit the concrete rails of the steps and he grunted in pain and frustration. He was hurt and angry that Serena had done something so hurtful to everyone here…to him.

"Maybe…maybe we deserve it guys. We did treat her really badly and we do make fun of her all the time we really do deserve it." Ami said quietly as she sniffed a little. She herself felt terribly about the way they had all treated their friend. Truly they all cared for her but they hadn't done her an ounce of justice in showing it to her. Now they would have to pay the price of that tremendous mistake and pray Serena would come back.

In silence the Scouts and Darien stood and sat at the temple wondering how they were going to go on without Serena with them. Never before had they wondered what a blow it would be to them if the ditzy blonde wasn't around to make them laugh and smile. Now they knew. And they knew they needed to find her and bring her back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty guys a new chapter for you Sorry about the delay, university is terrible hectic. Plus I've had a few family emergencies and writing hasn't exactly been on my mind.However here is another chapter and if I receive enough reviews, I'll type another chapter very very soon.**

* * *

Months had passed for the Scouts and yet Serena never did make herself known to them, or leave clues to where exactly it was she was living. It was exactly what Serena wanted – the scouts would now had to learn for themselves without her guidance which they desperately needed, that her ability to lead them was what had held them together. Serena knew that there'd be a power struggle between Rei and Mina, Rei desperately wanted power, but Mina was the rightful, secondary leader to Serena, given that right by Queen Serenity herself a millennium ago, in the event that the Princess did not have to place herself in danger.

Now that the months had passed almost into a full year, Serena and the Generals had all noticed a rise in evil occurrences in Tokyo. The time was fast approaching where Serena would need to leave the farm house and rejoin her 'friends' in their struggle against evil. Didn't she hate to leave, the Generals were fast becoming like brothers to her. She studied school with Malachite, rode horses with Nephrite, cooked with Jadeite and played music the Zoicite – not to mention love advice to the taller long haired blond. She'd miss being with them, and being happy. Ah yes, for once in her life she was truly happy and living a life that could easily be considered normal. She thought the irony incredibly funny; most girls dreamed of being a princess with servants and a handsome prince, she a girl with that dream wanted nothing more then to be normal – a girl with no servants and the ability to say and do what she wanted when she wanted.

And that brought her to today, sitting at the kitchen table early in the morning eating the cooked pancakes she'd made by herself. The Generals were all still sleeping as once might expect for five in the morning. She'd felt the Scouts and Darien in battle, dreamed it really as thought she was there in apparition. They had fallen apart as she expected they would have given her absence. Rei and Mina constantly arguing on a strategy and when one was voted by the group, the second girl not following it but rather acting as a rogue amongst the group. Darien too was no better, in fact he seemed to fight worse, over the course of the year he'd seemingly lost weight, he looked pale and unkept – an uncommon sight for him, he usually stressed upkeep in his looks and health. She had woke up with dampened cheeks just seeing the sorry state of all her friends, and now she doubted her wiseness in leaving them as she had.

Sitting at the table she rested her fork on the plate and rubbed her temples slowly. She needed advice herself now, advice that would tell her what to do. She ached to be with her friends, despite the horrid way that they'd treated her in the past.

"You seem lost my dear." A soft, feminine, gently spoken voice broke the lasting silence the the dimly lit kitchen.

Startled, Serena did look up and see the softly glowing figure of her mother, Queen Serenity, standing only a foot away from her. "Mother?" She breathed, her baby blue eyes wide at the sight of seeing her mother once again.

"Yes darling, it's me. What troubles you so? I can feel the ache in your heart." The apparition floated near her child with a look of compassion and total love. Queen Serenity looked upon her daughter and remarked the similarities with herself and how her child, seemed to have grown overnight.

"I..." Serena stared down at the plate quietly as she tried to explain her thoughts to her mother. "I don't know what to do. I think the Scouts need me, but I don't want to go back, mother." She said quietly. "I like living here, in quiet with no obligations to do anything, no one yelling at me, no one screaming at me or belittling me because I made a mistake." She trailed off after a moment and tried to think over what she'd just spilled out of herself, heart and soul.

"Well, my darling." The apparitions hand cupped Serena's cheek gently, "Is it not that staying here would be selfish yes?" She said lovingly. "Your friends abandoned you, for that I am angered but it is no better for you to continue to abandon them. They have learned their lesson, darling, return to them and let them show you so. An evil is approaching once more and they will lose without your leadership. I think, in your heart you know this as well as I can see it." The deceased Queen ran a hand through her child's hair, wishing she could truly hold her daughter whilst she was upset and confused over a decision that never should have been placed upon her to begin with.

"I know but what if nothing changes?" Serena whispered, her voice trembled from withheld tears she refused to shed. She'd cried enough over her friends, she had sworn herself no more tears in the matter. The Scouts and Darien didn't deserve her tears.

"It will, my angel, but you must give them a chance, an evil is coming and the future is at stake." The apparition whispered softly. Her energy was failing and she would soon have to leave. She regretted leaving. "I must go my child, but never forget that I'm watching you and that I love you always. Follow your heart and let it guide you." Serenity whispered as she faded away and left her daughter in the kitchen alone with her thoughts.

Serena watched her mother leave with watery eyes which she promptly wiped with her napkin. No tears, She stayed in silence for a few more moments before nodded silently. She had to return, had to. There was no other way to know if things would change or remain has they had been. She sighed, scrapped off the mostly eaten pancakes into the garbage and headed upstairs to her room to pack her belongings.

The endeavor took her longer then she thought and when she heard a knock at the door she turned to face her four beloved Generals.

"You're leaving?" Jadite asked in a innocent, rather surprised voice. He looked sort of hurt she would be packing without at least telling them.

"Yes. I need to return to my duties it's been long enough." Sernea answered quietly, turning to face her friends and leaving the suitcases packed but unzipped on the bed.

"We knew the time would come." Malachite said firmly, as he looked over the bedroom. "Perhaps it'd be best we come with you and guide you and the others, or at least assist. We agreed we would return with you when you thought it best to return, princess."

Serena stared at the four men in front of her in shock until she absorbed what it was they were saying. "You're coming with m?"She asked hopefully. Oh wouldn't that be wonderful! Her dear friends returning with her!

"Yes." Nephrite nodded firmly at the question. "We are."

Th blonds face showed a happier grin then either of the four men could remember seeing and she ran over and flung her arms around each other of them in adoration that they'd return to Tokyo with her. She hadn't wanted to face the onslaught of hurt and anger and tears by her friends alone. Darien by far would be the hardest to see again. She knew in her heart he would be.

"We packed months ago." Zoicite said as he was squeezed by the tiny blond. "We're ready to go when you are."

The five of them that morning the continued on to pack what they needed and soon enough piled into the cars in the driveway. They were ready to return to their loves and their lives and they couldn't have been happier.


	11. Chapter 11

(Guys, I'm very sorry about the delay in my additional chapters. University has been really hectic this semester and I just couldn't find the time to rite in a chapter worthy of being on here.)

Serena had stayed quiet dring the car ride back to Tokyo, and even more quiet once she'd entered the new apartment the Generals had helped her find. It was a nice place, with a wonderful view of the city, and being on the top floor, she felt even closer to the moon then she ever had felt before. The only unfortunate part about it was that it was right across from Darien's apartment, or at least close enough that if she looked hard enough, she could see into his home just a little.

She had changed so much during the months she had been gone from Tokyo. Once floor long blonde hair now was cut short and rested midway down her back in soft curls. She had discovered the joy of curls recently when she'd been bored enough to try something other then her usual meatballs. Her bangs were longer now, angling just down to her nose, and she liked them there. She knew it was different then her old princess look, but this was a new time, and she didn't have to be the girl she was on the moon. It hadn't gotten her anywhere with her friends, or her lover, and she rather liked her new self. She sighed and stood near the window silently, seeing the city in dusk, her own reflection was on the window revealing a black t shirt and a dark pink skirt. It was a nice combination accented by a few pieces of chunky jewelery and some soft makeup. She doubted Darien would even recognize her.

Serena glanced at the clock and made for her apartment door, taking her bag and slipping on a pair of black velvet flats. She had promised to meet the Generals at the arcade for a milkshake and to discuss their plans to defeat the negaverse once again. Locking the apartment door behind her she skipped down the stairs and out the front lobby doors and onto the street. Luckily the night was rather warm, and she took her time as she made her way to her old hangout. She wasn't in a hurry, sure she'd probably be a little late but that was the way it was, she couldn't help but smile a little as she finally made her way into the arcade.

Blue eyes scanned the booths for her friends, and not seeing them, she made her way to the counter to order her own beverage. "Hi Andrew." She greeted casually, almost as though she hadn't been gone at all. A slight playful smile played on her lips as she waited for some sort of acknowledgment.

"Oh Hi Serena." Came the response from her old friend before he paused. "Wait..." He trailed off and then turned around to face the younger girl now leaning on the counter a little as she sat on the stool. "Serena!!!" He exclaimed as he flew over the counter and gathered the small blonde in his arms. He hugged her tight enough she could hardly even breathe.

"Andrew! Killing..princess...is..treason..." She squawked as the air was squeezed from her lungs. She squirmed out of his arms and smiled brightly for a moment before she quietly admitted "I missed you." And she had. She knew leaving Andrew, someone so close to her had been one of the most difficult things she had ever done. But it had been worth it in the end. She had needed a change and by god she had one. Nothing about her screamed the immature girl she had once been.

"You look so different Serena!" Andrew exclaimed as he took in his friends new look with a grin. "And you look fantastic." He added as he hugged her again.

"And you as well." She whispered as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Whose the girl Andrew? New girlfriend?" Came a rather snarky deep reply from behind Serena.

Her stomach dropped for a moment before she released her friend from her embrace and turned around to face the dark haired man standing in front of her. Oh how she wanted to wipe that arrogant, pompous grin right off his face. Instead of blitzing out as she normally would have, Serena smiled sweetly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Endymion or perhaps you are simply jealous?" came the sugar sweet reply. Instead of dreamily staring into the midnight eyes as she usually had done she turned her own icy baby blues back to Andrew. "I'll have a large triple chocolate shake Andrew, please. With extra whipped cream." She held out the money for it and completely ignored the dark haired man next to her. "And I'll have a cheese burger and onion rings too. I'm starving!"

Darien looked clearly stumped as he tried to figure out how the petite blonde in front of him would have known his true name. Upon hearing the familiar order he sat down on a stool and stared, his jaw hitting the floor as he took in the look of the girl and her familiarity. "Serena?"He gasped as he got a look at the familiar eyes once again. He reached out to hug her, he had missed her terribly.

"That would be princess Serenity to you and nothing more." She said evenly. Her eyes turned to him for one more moment, cold and icy was the stare she gave him. Oh yes, she still loved him but that didn't prevent her from hating how he had treated her. No apology he could give would ever, ever, atone for that. Ever. She waited for Andrew to hand her a tray complete with her order and then got her change, turning on her heel towards a booth in a corner where she could meet with the Generals, leaving Darien completely dumbfounded in the dust.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to the whole ten people out of 200 hits who bothered to review. This chapter is dedicated to you for your support.

Also, please note the revisions on chapters one and two. I noticed some continuity errors (like Luna mentioning Serena as the princess) that I fixed. Chapter one is completely new, and retyped. I'm in the process of revising all chapters up to 9. If I change anything drastic, I'll post here and alert you all.

* * *

Serena could have died at the look upon Darien's face as he tried to absorb what she had just said to him. She knew he'd be shocked, he had a right to be, but she wasn't taking any more of his mouth. She was the Moon Princess and she didn't have to take that abuse from anyone, especially not him. She smiled sweetly at him and once Andrew brought her food over, she dug into it happily. Every now and then she glanced over into the still astonished raven haired man's eyes, daring him to open his mouth again and end up with another few choice words aimed at him. She knew he probably wouldn't be able to resist once he absorbed what she had said to him. He never could keep his mouth shut.

She seen the Generals arriving and waved them over to her with a bubbly smile. "Sorry guys I couldn't wait for you to show up and then eat. I was starving." She exclaimed as she moved over in the booth so Nephrite could sit with her while the Jadeite and Zoicite crawled in the other side and Malachite got himself a chair from another table. It was a rather tight squeeze but it worked fine. "Are you guys eating anything?" She asked as she slurped her milkshake a little and bit back into her burger.

"I might." Jadeite admitted as he stared at the rather delicious looking burger and the fished in his pocket for the money. Within a flash he was up getting a burger and standing directly next to Darien. He shot a look to the man, who clearly recognized him as the enemy according to the glare he was giving him. "Problem, Endymion?" He asked as he handed some cash to Andrew and turned to speak to his former liege.

"Did you brain wash her too?" The prince hissed as he stood from the bar stool he was sitting on. He didn't bother to connect the General in front of him with anything but the Negaverse. His dark eyes flashed as he glanced to his former girlfriend who was chatting merrily with the other Generals. Part of him wished he was with her.

"Hm? Oh no. Definitely not. She figured since you and the Scouts were treating her like shit, she'd move on and find some friends who at the very least respected her." Jadeite shot back. Darien might have been the man he'd sworn to protect, but he didn't take crap from anyone, especially not Darien. At least Jadeite knew he was in the right this time, and well, if Darien couldn't see what he'd done, Jadeite could very spell it out for him. "This is probably exactly why Queen Serenity didn't want you seeing her on the Moon." He added as he went to take his order from Andrew. He didn't get the chance because as soon as he went to do so, Dariens hands connected with his short and clutched it angrily.

"Don't ever make a joke out of that." The raven haired prince hissed angrily. He remembered risking his life to see Serena. All of it, dying for her, and the whole caboodle. He was npt going to take jokes on that matter. Not in the very least.

Malachite, seeing the pending fight between Jadeite and Darien stood up and came over. "Problem, you two? It hardly seems like the manners a prince like yourself should be exposing, Endymion. Release him." Malachite forced the hands off his fellow General with cool and collected pose that only a leader like himself could master.

"What have you done to her?" Darien snarled as he glanced over at Serena again. He didn't think it was possible that is sweet little girlfriend could have turned so viciously cold on him. No, he didn't think he had done anything wrong, and in fact, assumed that the Negaverse had to have done something to provoke her behavior.

"We have done nothing my Prince. Is it so difficult to believe that perhaps, our Princess grew tired of your actions to her and the Scouts behavior to her?" Malachite said calmly as he motioned for Jadeite to head back to the table. "Perhaps now you might learn to treat her with dignity. She certainly isn't the "Meatball head" you thought she was." He smirked and turned to leave. "But do not fret my Prince, we shall take care of her. It's the least we can do seeing as her lover, and her own guardians could not give her that small trace of loyalty and respect."

He left Darien once again in the dust, and sat back down at the table. Seeing Serena's rather worried look, he smiled gently and patted the girls shoulder. "No worries, Princess, nothing was said that yhou need to concern yourself with. Only things that needed to be said, were said." Watching her nod, he moved onwards with the conversation. "Now then, the Negaverse. I think their power center is in the middle of the city. Since we all live on five different points, like a star we should all have a view of the city from our apartments...

Serena nodded, only half listening to the conversation as she watched Darien stalk out of the arcade. She knew he was probably going to tell the Scouts that she had returned, and who she was with. A confrontation was inevitable, intelligence and common sense told her that the situation was about to get larger. Hopefully, things would work out, she was angry at her friends. She wanted them to be damned sorry for the hell they had put her through, and there had been plenty of hell, but she wanted them to be friends still, maybe eventually, once she learned to trust them again and trust where their loyalties were. She sighed, shaking her head slightly. She couldn't afford to think about them right now, she needed to focus on the fact the Negaverse was preparing an attack on Tokyo and that the attack, seemed to be full scale and could require a very very good plan that she and the others had agreed, the outer scouts would have to be called upon. Serena made a note to contact them that evening with the new details, just as Amara had wanted. Turning her full attention back to the conversation, she gave her input and slurped her milkshake, and wondered just how long it would take for the Scouts to come bursting into the Arcade.


	13. Chapter 13

_I know I haven't posted in a long time. Thats why this chapters short. I want to reel you guys all back in agfter my writers block faze. Now it has ended though and I'm revving my creative engines to write this story._

_Thank you to everyone whose reviewed this story, keep reviewing and I keep writing, thats how it works. Reviews motivate me because I know you guys want more. Not enough reviews usually means not enough motivation to do anything, you know the drift. Just clicky the button on the bottom of the page and type a smiley face or a nice or critical comment!_

* * *

"She's WHAT?" came the rather loud high pitched scream from Rae, as Darien stalked over to the temple to the Scouts meeting. He wasn't long there before he spilled the entire beans to meeting Serena in the Generals company and what had been said to him.

He was still blazing angry that Serena and the Generals had spoken to him as they had and he knew the Scouts would be on his side. "You heard me! She went off to the Generals, I think they brain washed her onto their side." He suggested as he paced viciously back in forth in front of the temple stairs and the other Scouts.

"Well..." Amy started, feeling as though someone was perhaps overlooking the situation from Serena's point of view. "Maybe we did hurt her feelings?" She was half frightened to voice her opinion since most of the girls seemed to follow Darien's lead. However, she knew the girls, especially Rae had said things to hurt Serena deeply, things that should have been apologized for but had been left unsaid in the end. She personally didn't think she had said anything to hurt Serena but the other girls definitely had.

"Well lets go straighten her out! This is ridiculous, we're the ones who saved her sorry behind in battle, not her save us." suggested Lita, as she stood up, her right hand clutched into a fist. She was angry, hurt that Serena had left them without a leader and expected to be able to take over the group again. It was unrealistic! Not doable! Not...ANYTHING! Not now that so much time had passed and the group had moved on.

"I agree we should talk but is it really right that we just go barging into the arcade and duke it out with her?" Mina questioned as she sat on the steps, her chin in her hands as she pondered the whole situation. She'd been nominated leader of the group, her rightful position since Serena had never been meant to fight on the Moon, it seemed that it was only her right in the end to do so. She had to admit to herself that now she understood the stress that Serena must have been under, and could empathize with why the other blonde had had to leave. She didn't voice that opinion though, lest Rae get any ideas of taking over the leadership.

"I'm all for going over there." Rae agreed, standing with Lita and Darien firmly. "She needs to be spoken to about leaving us here alone." She said as she turned to Chad. "Do the floors for Grandpa. I have to go somewhere important."

Darien paused and nodded. "Let's confront her and get the story from her, before they leave. We don't know where they're staying it could be weeks before we see her again." He said firmly as he waited for the girls to stand with him and head towards the arcade. He felt inwardly, that hat he as doing might only cause a bigger rift between him and his Princess, but his anger was well taking over. She had left him and her beloved scouts to fight alone, and that by itself had almost gotten them killed plenty of times. She needed to understand the selfish act she'd committed by abandoning them to their fates while she ran off with the Generals and lived, what he perceived to be a normal life.

Once the group had gathered, three of them ready for a fight, or encounter of some sorts, and two, following behind, the group headed towards the arcade to confront their Moon Princess and tell her exactly what they thought of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks again to everyone who bothered to review, you'll find this chapter also dedicated to you for your kindness in sending me a few words. Thanks again.

* * *

It had been less then an hour since Darien had left the Generals and Serena in the arcade, eating their meals and laughing to themselves over the earth prince's reaction to seeing them all together. In fact, at this exact moment, they were telling the Michelle and Amara, the first two Outers to show up, they were expecting Trista any moment now. Unfortunately, Amara didn't find any hilarity in the story, her fist clenched in anger, that her Princess should be treated so disrespectfully. She had no time, no matter what she thought of Serena's choices sometimes, for people to treat the girl like she was anything less the the ruler she was, and would eventually be. No one got away with it on her watch.

"Just wait until I see him. I'll knock him from Earth right back into the Silver Millennium and then, Queen Serenity herself can deal with him and his disgusting little antics." She snarled angrily, her knuckles near white from clenching her fists so tightly together. She couldn't wait to get her hands on that so called Prince. What kind of prince treated the daughter of Queen Serenity like that? Who would have the nerve?

"Calm down, Amara, we'll get a chance to correct the wrong." Michelle whispered quietly. She knew darn well Amara was steaming, like a kettle on a stove left boiling for too long, she could see the steam hissing out of her lovers ears. Not that Michelle was about to stand by and let the Inner scouts get away with their wrong doing, oh no, she was angry, and she knew she had quite a few words to say to all of the guilty when the time arose. But for now, now was the time to talk to their Princess, and catch up on her life so far and make sure all was well. As was their duty.

"I'll kill them." Amara hissed as she glanced at the door for the millionth time since she had arrived only moments before. She was more then pumped and ready to deal with Darien the Scumbag. More then ready to knock him into oblivion.

Serena could only chuckle at her elder friends reaction. She had known Amara would be the hot headed one about all this, which was why she had prolonged contacting the outers about the whole situation until she had moved away from Tokyo. "Amara, really calm down. They might not even come back here today...and I'd hate for you to lose the lust of, as you so delicately put it, 'knocking him straight back into the Silver Millennium." The blone smiled mischievously at her friend and sipped the remainders of her milkshake, sighing when she found it to be gone.

"Want another one Blondie?" Jadeite asked, reaching over to take the empty glass from Serena.

Serena tilted her head, clearly pondering if she could fit another huge milkshake into her gut before heading off to see Ms. Haruna for her schoolwork. "Hm.." She murmured, staring hard at the milkshake machine Andrew had behind the counter. "Yeah...okay..I suppose I could fit another one in me if I really tried." She joked lightly as her friend went to get them both a second helping of milkshake. "But make sure it has double the strawberries on top and extra whipped cream and sprinkles!" She called out after the guy as he stood at the counter ordering.

"Having a snack, are we princess?" Came a soft reply a moment later from behind Serena's spot in the booth.

Serena paused, a grin covering her face before she squealed "TRISTA!!!!" In one smooth movement did the girl have herself whipped around in the booth, her arms flung over the taller woman in an affectionate hug. "I missed you!" She sputtered as she hugged the woman tighter.

"And I you princess." Trista answered, her words sounding strange given the tight grip around her neck. She inhaled deeply as air could finally reach her lungs. "Well your grip hasn't changed." She commented lightly with a soft laugh as she pulled over a chair to sit down. One glance at Amara and a rather amused look came across the blood red face across the the table. "Problem, Amara?" She asked, knowing full well Amara was probably just steaming her anger so if the Inners showed up she could deal with them herself.

"You know it." Amara answered, staring at the door once again. This time, though, instead of there being no one important to greet or see, Amara was rewarded with the gratifying sight of Darien leading the scouts towards the arcade. And he looked mad. Tough on him, she was about to beta him into blissful – no torturous oblivion.

"Keep calm." Michelle whispered, as she too watched the scouts approach and then with a glance to Serena she smiled slightly. "You can leave if you want." She offered, knowing it might have been hard for her to deal with the conflict between her two groups of friends. She reached for Amara's arm, missing it by inches as she scrambled to get up behind her partner to hold her back if necessary..or even better, let her go wild at the group.

"No I want to stay and deal with this." Serena answered softly, as she watched Amara get up to meet the scouts at the arcade door. She held her breath, knowing this confrontation could only end badly from here on in, for the Inner Scouts anyway. And then...she watched, waiting, hoping for the confrontation to be quick and over with as she heard Amara's deep voice address Darien.

"Hey! You! ''Prince'' Darien!" Amara snarled as she marched herself closer to the raven haired man. "I have a bone to pick with you!"


	15. Chapter 15

(Thank you for the ewviews. I apologize for all the delays but my semester was hectic so I didn' have much time. However, this semester should be different so hopefully I can finish this story for all of you. Reviewers, this chapter is yours, I hope it meets expectations.)

* * *

Amara found herself marching over to Darien and the scouts, her fists clenched so hard that her knuckles were white and her short nails driving into her palms. "How dare you treat our Princess, in such utter, complete and disgusting disrespect!" She snarled as she stalked up to him. She was quite literally seeing red as she stopped, just inches from Dariens face. "I always knew she was too good for you, I even said that on the Moon to Serenity in private. You were dirt compared to her then and you're even lower then dirt now."

Her attention turned to the Scouts, who all were standing together looking shocked. Some angry, some looking rather frightened at the taller, older blonde's anger. "And_ you_! _All _of you! The one's that were trusted by Queen Serenity herself to guard the princess and be her closest friends and guardians! You're even worse then Darien himself." She hissed, her eyes were blazing in anger as they fell on Rei in particular.

Rei was the first to snap back with some sort of answer, shaking off the insults as water slid off a ducks back. "Well it isn't like she was exactly perfect, Amara! She cried all the time, you said so yourself." Rei snapped. She didn't think she was that guilty of anything, she'd reacted to the situation as they'd been presented to her. The impression Serena had given was that she was nothing but a wimp, a crybaby and a completely inefficient leader for the Sailor Scouts.

Darien nodded, agreeing with Rei. "See? I knew I wasn't the only one to think like that. Rei is right. She was failing school consistently, crying all the time. She acted like a two year old more often the not, what were we supposed to think Amara?" he snapped, his own fists were clenched angrily at being accused of somehow mentally abusing his little princess as he had. "Besides, she never said it bothered her."

"You belittled her, called her names, made fun of her and threatened her position in the group. How the _HELL _did you think she would feel Darien? Alright with it? Okay with her friends calling her a cry baby? What did you think you'd force her to do? Stay and take it?" Amara's voice was only getting louder. She was ready to beat that man to a bloody pulp at any moment, all he had to do was give her the right motivation and she was ready to pummel him farther down into the underworld then hades himself resided.

He smirked slightly, just seeing the clenched fists at the woman's side. "You should control yourself Uranus. I'm sure the leader of the Outer Scouts is supposed to have more control then you're showing." he brushed back the dark locks in front of his eyes.

That was it for Uranus. Before she even knew what was happening, her fist had come up and socked Dariem ion the jaw with enough force to drop the man to the floor. "Don't you dare to me what to do, Prince Endymion, if you even deserve to be called that. If I had it my way, Serena would come and stay with me and the other Outers, far away from all of you." She shot her look to the other scouts.

Mina's jaw was on the floor as she and Amy bent down to help Darien up. Darien wiped the small trickle of blood from his lip with his sleeve as Lita and Rei stepped forward, both ready to take the woman on. Michelle and Trista appeared behind her, clearly ready to go and finish the fight.

Watching the whole thing with her heart in her throat, Serena blinked in surprise as Amara's fist connected with Darien's face. She knew he deserved it but she didn't want to watch anymore. She stood up, murmured a good bye and a, I need to be alone and fled the arcade through a side door.

"Girls! No. We'll finish this some other time. When we're alone." he motioned to the crowd, and Andrew all staring at them. "Then we'll see whose the better lot. Not now." he turned, on his heel and left the arcade. In truth, he'd seen Serena leave, and he intended on finishing this with her. Right now. Alone with just her and her Scouts and himself. If she wanted to act like a grown up, she was damn well going to do it right now. Away from the generals and outer scouts. If she was so damn grown up, she'd do it.

He stalked down the street catching her blonde hair and slim figure as it stepped into the park. He motioned for the Scouts to follow him as he crossed the street and went on the hunt for Serena. He was ready to settle this. Now.


	16. Chapter 16

_**After a long absence I'm ready to continue my story and update the previous chapters. When significant changes are made, I'll be sure to post them here so you know if something has been drastically changed. I suspect most things will remain the same with some new details added. **_

_**I hope to read some good reviews and thanks for your continued support!  
**_

* * *

Serena fled into the park as several tears streamed down her cheeks. She hadn't expected a confrontation to end up like that. She knew the chance was there especially given Darien's aggression and Amara's overprotective personality. She ran through several of the paths in the large park until she thought she had gone far enough that no one would be able to find her. It was only then, with her chest heaving from physical exertion, that she slowed down her pace to a walk. She looked like a mess, her hair was tousled, and her cheeks flushes and streaked with tears. No one had told her things would end up like they were, no one had prepared her for the way seeing her friends fighting would rip her heart into tiny pieces. They were pieces she wasn't sure she would be able to pick back up.

She walked for several more minutes until she came to the pond that was in the center of the park. There were actually two in this park, the first one had paddle boats and the like to play around on. But this one was quiet, and not so crowded, and Serena knew she would have a better chance of collecting her thoughts here then she would have had anywhere else. A choked back sob broke the natural calm of the pond and she slid down to her knees as a few more tears escaped her. "Why did this have to happen, mother? Things were so much easier on the Moon." She whispered as she tried to compose herself. She had cried enough. Darien and the others didn't truly deserve her tears but she couldn't help but cry. She still loved the girls and she loved Darien, and the pain was almost too much for her to bear with any amount of grace.

" You, of all people should know its useless running, Princess Serenity. What would your mother think?"

Serena's eyes cast upwards to the sky as she heard the silky, manipulative voice from above her. Blue eyes met with familiar gray-blue eyes and she froze for but a moment. She couldn't believe it, he looked so familiar. The male had silver hair and an upright moon crescent on his forehead. He was decked out in a full royal uniform, including a deep silver and navy cape. She was supposed to know him, she was sure of it, but her voice reflected her uncertainty as to who he was as she let out a quiet, unsteady "Who...who are you?"

"Who am I?" The male asked as he flicked his medium length hair out of his face. He was arrogant looking, a delicate jaw and medium build but his arrogance shone through whatever ounce of him someone might have found attractive. He was cold, icy even but manipulative too. "I am Alexandrite, brother of Queen Serenity!"

Serena could do little except stare for but a moment. "But that means that you're my..."

"Uncle?" He laughed, a sound that caused more shivers than it caused smiles. It was icy, and sounded more like a cackle then it did a genuine laugh. He hovered over the smaller blonde with a smirk gracing his otherwise handsome features. "That's right. I'm your uncle. I bet your mother never once mentioned me .Her mistake cost her much,_ Princess_" He sneered at the title. He looked repulsed at the thought of calling her anything with such a honorable title. He hid the disdain well behind a sugar sweet tone, a voice most women had fallen for during the Moon Kingdom's years.

"I...she mentioned a brother but she always ended up upset and after awhile refused to speak of you." Serena slowly stood herself up from the ground. Her knees were streaked with hints of dirt and grass and she brushed it off quickly. She knew she couldn't have looked much like the future ruler of the universe in her current state. She was about to open her mouth when the bushes behind her rustled and she turned to see what was going on.

Her eyes caught sight of Darien and the Scouts as they burst through the narrow pathway with Darien in the lead. She had to admit she was surprised he had managed to track her down but then..she supposed their bond was still there. She hadn't had the heart to break herself from it. The hope that they would work things out had been far too prevalent in the past. Before she had so much as an opportunity to say anything the Scouts had transformed into their Scout uniforms and were ready to attack.

"What do you want?This is a private conversation between myself and Prince Alexandrite. You have no right to be here" She inquired, her voice reflecting the hints of hurt, and pain that she had felt because of their transgressions towards her. A delicate pale hand had clenched itself into a ball in an attempt to diffuse her own anger at their intrusion. As if they had any right to be around her at the moment or at all. They were ready to attack someone else simply because of her.

"He's a bad guy. Serena!" Darien countered, his own voice resonated in the quiet of the park. He had transformed as well into his Tuxedo Mask outfit and he was more than prepared to attack at a seconds warning that such a move needed to be performed. The Scouts too were right behind him. "He's been trying to attack us all for weeks now – he might have been defeated if you had been around to help." He added icily. He too had to admit he was hurt that the blonde had simply run off and left him and the Scouts to defend for themselves. He didn't know where her mind was when she had fled that night so long ago. He had chalked it up to Serena being her typical self.

Alexandrite simply let the two snarl at each other before he lowered himself to be on Serena's side, just inches behind her. "How dare you address her by name!" He bellowed, as though he were defending her honor or something of the sort. He placed a cool hand on Serena's shoulder before speaking again. "She is Princess Serenity! And you shall all refer to her as such to show your respect for her!" The discord between the Scouts and the Princess and her lover would work well for him. Alexandrite smirked slightly from behind the blonde as he squeezed her shoulder. "Leave us! We have much to catch up on, without your rash appearance into our personal conversations."

Serena nodded in agreement as the Scouts stared at her. They looked dumbfounded as she began to speak. "This man is my uncle and I intend on speaking privately with him. You will leave immediately, I don't sense that I am in danger. And even if I was, I am confident I could defend myself. After all, it was I who saved you from the clutches of Queen Beryl and many other evil doers. The last thing I need is your help." She hissed as she turned to Alexandrite. "Uncle...we have much to speak of. Perhaps it would be best to do it elsewhere?"

Alexandrite nodded in agreement as he cast an icy stare at Darien. "Of course, Princess. Allow me to escort you somewhere much more private, away from undeserving and prying eyes." He touched her hand and with one more smirk at Darien and the Scouts over Serena's head, he and the princess disappeared.


End file.
